WEAK OR STRONG
by Jennifer Hedgehog
Summary: The Gang once again goes on vacation. This time to the Floating Island. But trouble comes when Robotnik forces a fox to lead the group into a trap. Jennifer after an accident struggles to stay alive. Will they find her and will she survive? CompleteStory4
1. Chapter 1

**WEAK OR STRONG**

**Written by: **Jennifer Hedgehog 

**Edited by: **Kari Gage 

**_A/N:_** **__**

Alright, firstly, I'm not 100 perfect in English, so thanks HEAPS to Kari for correcting this stuff (since this is my longest fic ever, I have A LOT to thank her for). 

**Disclaimer:** Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Sleet, Dingo, Robotnik and so on are all © SEGA and/or DiC.

Jennifer Scott is © Jennifer Hedgehog, so PLEASE send an e-mail if you wanna use her… I'll probably say yes… PLEASE give me some feedback too… thanks for reading this and have a nice day! Timber McTiger is copyright by my cousin, Simon B. Petersen, please, e-mail me if you wanna use Timber, or you've got any questions for him. The royal emeralds are copyright by me too…

Best wishes, **_JANNI!!_**J

**_EDITOR NOTE: _**

This is Kari Gage I'm dividing these up into chapters and uploading them for Janni. So sorry for the LONG Delay in getting the chapters up. Heh, I started it but then till yesterday I um…kinda forgot! I got into my own stories and forgot all about this. See the Kagome Mokuba (Yugioh), Mew Mokuba (Gravitation), Kari Gage (Sonic Underground) and Shaylo Gatomon (Yugioh) for all my stories. I found the DVDs for this series and suddenly remembered and worked quickly to get all the stories up.

Anyway, that's all… Now, to the story!

_Summary:_

The Gang once again goes on vacation. This time to the Floating Island. But trouble comes when Robotnik forces a fox to lead the group into a trap. Jennifer after an accident struggles to stay alive. Will they find her and will she survive?

**WEAK OR STRONG?**

The sun was shining brightly over the Floating Island. Suddenly, a plane landed near the jungle, and made the birds fly away from the tree. The engine of the plane stopped, and Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Jennifer tread out, everyone was enjoying the first fresh air they'd had for two hours.

"So… This is the Floating Island? Nice!" Jennifer looked around, impressed.

"Yep… Exciting but dangerous! There's lots of traps around here, so we'd better be careful!" Sonia said,

"I'd just wish Knux was here too!" She blushed slightly.

Sonic snickered. "Whoa! Looks like Manic an' J won't be the only turtle doves we'll meet on this vacation!"

He winked to Manic, who folded his arms. "Very funny! Give us a break, would ya?!" He looked annoyed at his brother.

"I will! It's a vacation, y'know!" Sonic went into the plane to get his beach chair, "and vacation means relaxing! I'll take a nap!" He sped over to a palm nearby to put up his beach chair in the shade of the palm, and sat down, closing his eyes, "nighters!"

"Well, I'll get some suntan oil, and go sunbathing. See you guys later!" Sonia went off too. Manic and Jennifer looked at each other.

"Finally everything's perfect… Sonic and Sonia haven't started an argument yet, and everyone's FINALLY relaxing for real… How long do you think this is gonna last?"

Jennifer asked. Manic shrugged his shoulders. "NOT for long! Do you wanna go for a walk? We're the only ones left, anyway, so why stay here and get bored?" He grinned slightly. Jennifer smiled.

"Fine with me!" She let Manic take her hand, and the two went off as well.

-v-v-v-v-

"Sandy, get in here!" Robotnik shouted. He watched as a red fox entered the room.

"Yes, sir." The fox, or Sandy, quietly said. Robotnik folded his hands.

"The freedom fighters should've gotten that file by now, they'll probably be telling the four on the Floating Island at the moment. Take a pod, get to them and do your stuff before they go into the jungle!" He demanded. Sandy sighed heavily.

"But WHY do I have to do this? You said you'd let me and Samantha go as soon as I made the freedom fighters get that fake file. It IS done." He looked at Robotnik.

"Don't worry, my friend! You and your sister will be free to go as soon as the four are caught, I promise! I need someone to lead the four around in the jungle, and make them tired before I attack, and that's YOUR job" Robotnik said as he looked back at Sandy, showing an evil smile, "as long as you do exactly what I tell you, no one will get hurt!"

"Neither Samantha or the four?" Sandy asked, "Then, why do I have to cheat them to do this? What do you wanna do with them if you're not going to roboticize them?"

Robotnik's smile grew.

"I'll only imprison them for a while, it should teach them a lesson, once and for all. That's all! They'll believe you're one of the freedom fighters of the group you're looking for if you do your best! So… You've got work to do! Contact me on the communicator before you and the four go into the jungle! Be sure no one sees you when you're talking to me. Now, go!" He motioned to the door. Sandy took a deep breath, and went off to get a pod. When he got to the hangar, one of the SWATbots stopped him. He showed some sort of yellow card.

"I'm going to get the four on the Floating Island in one of the pods... Let me pass." He started to sound impatient.

"Employee card shown. Access permitted." The SWATbot moved away, and let him pass. When he finally sat into a pod, he sighed heavily.

'Why the heck am I doing this?' He thought as he took off.

Later, in the evening, the Floating Island finally came into sight…

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic awoke with a start when the communicator inside the plane suddenly began to beep loudly. He sped in, and turned the monitor on. Cyrus' face showed up.

"Oh, hi Cy! What's up?" He asked. Cyrus sighed heavily.

"You may not like this, but we need you to do an assignment… Think you'll be able to do it?" He asked. Sonic frowned.

"Excuuuse me, but I thought we made an agreement when me an' the guys left the HQ… NO assignments while we're on the Floating Island!" He folded his arms. Cyrus cleared his throat.

"I know… Listen, I really hate to say this, but you're their only hope!" He looked at Sonic, somehow pleading. Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

"And… Who are 'they'?" He asked.

"Some of our freedom fighters copied some files from a computer in Robotropolis. One of those files contained info on a freedom fighter group in the jungle where you are. None of our freedom fighters are able to get up there, and this is an emergency… Robotnik will attack it in seven days, so since you're in the area at the moment, we REALLY need you to do it!" Cyrus explained.

Sonic snorted. "Well, I don't think the others are gonna like this…"

"Does that mean you'll take the assignment?"

"Is Buttnik round? Of course, Cy! We've got enough time for a vacation afterwards!"

"Sonic, you're the best! I knew we could count on you!" Cyrus smiled. Sonic gave him a thumbs-up.

"Well, do we know anything about it? Number of freedom fighters? Location of the group? What time Buttnik attacks?" He asked. Cyrus shrugged his shoulders.

"They're about 49, but the location of the group's unknown. Robotnik will attack the 6th, 3:15 AM. That's actually everything."

"Whoa! Location's unknown?! But that jungle is mundo huge! It'll take us more than seven days to find that group!" Sonic said, shocked.

"If you search by night too, you'll get a bigger chance… I really think you'll need to do that." Cyrus said.

"Maybe no sleep for Six nights?! Uhh… Well, it worth a try, anyways." Sonic scratched his head.

"I know it's a long time, but we really need their help… If Robotnik roboticizes them, we can't blow up any more factories because everything in Robotropolis will be guarded by at least 20 more bots, but if we get to them first, we'll get a nice enforcement, and our chance to defeat Robotnik will be better." Cyrus looked at Sonic as he took a deep breath.

"Alright, Cy. We'll do it! Thanks for the info, we'll get to that group before Buttnik! Hedgehog's honor!" He made a cross over his chest. Cyrus' smile grew.

"Thanks, Sonic! Thanks!" He winked.

"Anytime, Cy! See ya, then!" He waved one time, and watched as Cyrus' face disappeared, and the screen turned off. He got up, and started walking out of the plane.

"They're definitely not gonna like this!" He muttered as he looked around for Sonia, Manic, and Jennifer. They all sat by the pond, chatting. He approached them, slowly. Manic was the first one to notice him.

"Hey, good morning bro!" He laughed. Sonic sighed.

"Well… I need to tell you something… Please, don't kill me or anything, but we've just gotten an assignment." He said. Sonia, Jennifer, and Manic gasped, looked at each other, and then, at Sonic.

"But this is a vacation!! Cyrus said he'd…" Sonia complained, but she was interrupted by Sonic.

"I know he said he'd let us do the assignments when we come home, but this is an emergency, it can't wait! Robotnik has discovered a new freedom fighter group in the jungle of this island, and we gotta get to them before he does! Otherwise, we're all be doomed! None of the other freedom fighters are able to get up here, so we REALLY need to do it! Prob is that we'll have to search day and night until we find it, no one knows where it is, we haven't got any location." Sonic explained. Sonia, Manic, and Jennifer's jaws dropped open.

"When's Robotnik gonna attack, then?" Manic asked.

"3:15 AM, the 6th… That's seven days, so we need to hurry!" He sat down by them. Sonia folded her arms.

"No sleep in seven days?! NO ONE can stand that, Sonic! We'll all look horrible afterwards!" She looked Sonia straight in his eyes. He frowned.

"Listen, princess! If we don't get to that group, we can't get into Robotropolis! Robotnik will be able to track us down in a sonic second, and we'll all be roboticized! Now tell me what looks horrible?! Roboticized, or tired? So lets sacrifice a couple of nights to help others, alright?!" He stared Sonia down. She blushed, embarrassed.

"I know… Sorry."

"It's alright! Now, we need to…" Sonic was interrupted when he noticed something come flying towards them from the sky, with full speed, "GUYS, LOOK OUT!!" He cried out. Everyone looked up, noticed the thing, and jumped away immediately. When they finally looked up from their places, they noticed a SWATbot pod land right where they were sitting before. They all gasped when the hatch suddenly opened.

"Let's get a move on, guys!" Sonic shouted, grabbing his siblings and Jennifer, ready to run. Suddenly, a red fox stepped out of the pod, and everyone froze in their spots then they saw no bots were coming.

"Wait, please! I don't wanna hurt you! Can you help me?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Jennifer looked at each other, and then, at the fox.

Sonic lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, big guy! You have to get your timing fixed! First, you almost kill us, and now you want us to help you?!" He tapped his foot.

"I didn't mean to land where you were sitting… I've had trouble, controlling these pods. I only stole one this morning, and escaped after hiding in Robotropolis for months now… And now, I'm lost… I need to find my freedom fighter group before…" The fox was interrupted by loud gasps from Manic, Jennifer, Sonia, and Sonic.

"Your freedom fighter group?! So you're one of the Floating Island freedom fighters?!" Sonic asked. The fox nodded yes.

"My name is Sandy Shagwell… I was sent to Robotropolis on a solo mission several months ago… But Robotnik found my plane, and destroyed it, so I had to hide in the city. Fortunately, I was able to steal a pod this morning, and now, I've made it this far… I've just lost my map of the jungle and now, I can't find my group… Please, you must help me to find them before they start looking for me in Robotropolis! Robotnik is prepared!" He folded his hands, pleading.

"Well, actually, we need to find your group as well! Robotnik will attack it in a few days, and we need to warn them!" Sonic said.

"Robotnik's gonna attack us?! But how are we gonna find my group?!" The fox, or Sandy, asked. Sonic looked around at the others.

"We'll pack some stuff, and then, we can go off and look for your group… You know most of the jungle, right?" He turned to Sandy. He shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not… I haven't really been to areas other than my group's village… I'd need a map to find out where the other village's are." He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Aw, why does life have to be THIS unfair?!" He muttered, "Then, we just need to head off soon. Jennifer, any more room in your backpack?" He turned to Jennifer.

She looked down in her backpack, and nodded yes. "Yeah, a lot!" She showed it to Sonic.

"Great… Think we'll be able to get our stuff in it?" He asked.

"Sure!" Jennifer replied. Sandy turned to her, and jumped back at the same time as he looked at her.

"An Overlander!!" He cried out. Jennifer looked at Sandy, startled from his outburst.

"No, listen! I'm not an Overlander! Look!" She showed her five-fingered hand, "I'm a human!" She looked at Manic, who walked up by her side, and nodded yes.

"It's true, Sandy… She's with us!" He pointed to her medallion. Sandy looked at it for a moment, and then at Sonic, Manic, and Sonia's medallions as well.

"But… Those are… The royal medallions! So you're…"

"Prince Manic, Jennifer Scott, Princess Sonia, and me… Prince Sonic. Or in other words: The Sonic Underground! At your service!" Sonic interrupted him. Sandy looked at Jennifer again.

"But we've never had any Over…. Sorry, humans in the royal family…"

"I'm only unofficially adopted by Aleena… So I'm not a princess, I've got no royal relatives, and my real family's back on Earth... Sonic, Manic, and Sonia are my family now, and they're my best friends too… I know it's kinda confusing." Jennifer looked back at Sandy. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah… I understand… I've just never heard of you, that's why I was so shocked… Sorry." He said. Jennifer smiled.

"Hey, it's great to meet people who understand I'm not an Overlander… Nice to meet you!" She let Manic put his arm around her shoulder while she and Sandy shook hands. Sonic looked at all of them.

"Alright… I guess we need to get the stuff packed. We'll leave the plane here, but we'll have the stuff in J's backpack… All we need are blankets, bottles of water and the royal emeralds… We leave in ten minutes, so we gotta be prepared, alright?" He asked.

Sonic, Manic, Jennifer, and Sonia nodded yes.

"Sandy? Maybe you should come with us… Would you mind?" Sonic asked. Sandy shook his head.

"No… It's fine with me… I just gotta get something, alright?" He asked. Sonic nodded yes.

"Sure! But one thing: Do you think your group would like to join our network?" He asked.

Sandy smiled. "I'm sure they'd love to do it! We miss people too!" He said. Sonic gave him a thumbs-up.

"Way past cool, big guy! Now, we just need to get ready! I'll help the others to find the stuff we need, and meanwhile, you can do your own stuff! See ya later!" He patted Sandy on the back, and went off. Sandy sighed as he went off too. He sat down behind a bush, and pulled a communicator out of his backpack.

"Hang on, Samantha! All this is gonna be over soon!" He whispered as he turned the communicator on.

-v-v-v-v-

Robotnik turned his own communicator on when it started beeping, and Sandy's face showed up on the screen. Robotnik smiled evilly.

"Well?" He asked. Sandy sighed.

"They believed me… We're going into the jungle in few minutes." He replied.

"Excellent, my friend! You've done a good job so far! Be sure it stays that way! Now, listen! I want you to contact me every night, and be sure no one sees you! After a couple of days, the four should be too tired to struggle, I'll track you via your tracking device, and I'll capture the four. Afterwards, you and your sister will be free to go, alright?" He looked into Sandy's eyes. Sandy nodded yes slowly.

"Yes… But you didn't say I was going to betray the royal family! You only said some meaningless freedom fighters… WHY the royal family?!" He asked.

"Because they're dangerous to my empire! Just do as I say, and I'll release your sister! Carry on, Sandy!" Robotnik said.

"Yes, sir…"

"Now… You and the four are leaving soon. Join them before they think you're suspicious! Remember to contact me tonight! Now, go!"

"Yes sir."

Robotnik watched Sandy disappear from the monitor, and smiled again.

"They're all gonna be mine… And no one's gonna stop it!" He clenched his fist, and looked out of the window.

-v-v-v-v-

The last things were laid in Jennifer's backpack, and she closed it, and put it on her back. Sonic looked around at all of them.

"So… We're ready to go!" He sighed.

"Eh… What are we gonna eat in the days we are in the jungle? There's no room for food in the backpack." Jennifer pointed at her backpack with a thumb.

"I know… We'll need to eat fruit, but that's ok. Now, let's go." Sonic started walking towards the jungle, and the others followed. Sonic in front of all of them, Manic and Jennifer side by side, Sonia right behind them, and Sandy a meter behind. Sonia looked around as they entered the jungle, and shuddered.

"I'm sure there're lots of bugs in here… And now, we can't sleep for two days plus the only thing we're gonna eat is fruit! Life COULD be better!" She said. "I'm sure we're gonna make it… We'll get Robotnik for good when we get those reinforcements!" Manic looked at his hover-board, which he was carrying, "Or so they say, Sandy? Your freedom fighters are a strong team, right?"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… We're not THAT strong!"

"Ah, stop it! You stole a pod, those hangars are top guarded! Even I would have trouble, doing that!" Manic looked backwards at Sandy. He half smiled.

"Well, I'm kinda practiced!" He said. Manic nodded yes, and looked at Jennifer.

"Whoa, that's what I call a freedom fighter! If everyone in his group's like him, Buttnik hasn't got a chance!" He whispered. Jennifer shook her head no.

"There's something strange about it in my opinion… How's he supposed to steal one of those pods without an employee card? No one's able to do that!" She whispered back.

Manic snickered.

"Chill out, J! He's good enough, trust me! A SWATbutt off guard's easy to outsmart, you know that! I believe Sandy did that!"

"Hmm… Maybe you're right… Anyway, I trust you Manic!" She looked back at Sandy. Manic smiled, and hugged her softly.

"Hey, turtle doves!" Sonic shouted from the front. Manic and Jennifer looked towards him, and he started drawing hearts in the air with his fingers. They looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

After seven hours of walking, everything around them was dark, and they almost couldn't see anything. Sonia ran up beside Sonic.

"Sonic… Maybe we should take a break now. Everyone's tired, and it's getting colder! We'll need the blankets soon." She pointed to the others. Sonic nodded yes, and started looking around, searching for a good place to take a break with his flashlight. They were following a river, and it continued like it'd never stop.

"Yeah… We'll follow this river. If there's a freedom fighter group, they'll need water, and this is the only river on the island so they gotta be somewhere around it… Anyway, let's take a break." He turned to the others, and pointed at them with his flashlight.

"Alright, let's take a break! We'll follow the river afterwards, maybe we'll find something." He sat down on the ground. Sonia, Jennifer, Manic, and Sandy all breathed out a tired sigh of relief. Manic and Jennifer sat down on the hover board while Sonia and Sandy sat down on the ground, immediately. Sandy looked around at all of them.

"Uh, listen… I need to get something… See you later!" He got up, and walked away. Sonic looked at Jennifer's backpack.

"We need some water… Would you mind filling up the bottles, J?" He asked. Jennifer shook her head no, and went to the shore.

Behind a bush a distance away from them, Sandy sat, looking at his communicator.

'This isn't right… I can't choose between Samantha and the royal family…' He thought, 'I really hope Robotnik keeps his word this time… I can't let him roboticize the four… Or Samantha.' He hesitated for a second, and then, turned his communicator on.

-v-v-v-v-

Sleet heard the communicator beep, and turned it on at the same time, Sandy's face appeared on the monitor.

"Let me talk to Robotnik… I'm reporting from the jungle of the Floating Island." He said. Sleet nodded yes.

"I will… There's just a little problem… He's sleeping, he doesn't wanna be disturbed so…" He was interrupted when Robotnik suddenly pulled him away.

"Sandy, how is it coming?!" He demanded.

"As before, sir… We're just taking a break, they seem to be tired…"

"Is anyone suspecting you?"

"Uhm… Jennif… I mean, the human is a bit suspicious, but Prince Manic seems to be able to make her believe I'm good enough." He looked at Manic, Jennifer, Sonia and Sonic between the branches of the bush.

"Yes! That's the way your work shall be done, Sandy! Keep it up that way!" Robotnik folded his arms, "now, continue your work, and contact me next time you're taking a break! Dismissed!" Robotnik snapped his fingers.

"Yes, sir." Sandy's face disappeared.

-v-v-v-v-

The next morning on the Floating Island…

The sun sent soft lights on the jungle, and all of the animals started waking up. Some birds were startled by the sound of some branches, snapping under Sonic, Sonia, Jennifer, Manic, and Sandy's feet, and flew away from the tree. Sonic turned, and looked at the others behind him. They all looked tired. They had been walking all night, and they had been walking through mud holes and everything since there was no path to follow. Manic sighed heavily. He and Jennifer were walking as the last ones.

"Aw, man… Fruit and water for dinner, fruit and water for breakfast… I hate this!" He said. Jennifer kicked a little stone away, and yawned, "I'm never spending a night, walking in a jungle again! I'm worn out." She looked around at all of the birds in the trees. Manic looked at her backpack, and then at her. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, J… Do you want me to carry the backpack?" He asked. Jennifer shook her head no.

"Thanks, but I can carry it myself if…" She said, but Manic interrupted.

"It's alright… You've carried it around all the time, you need to get that weight off of your shoulders!" He nodded to the backpack. Jennifer sighed, and gave it to him. He put it on.

"Thanks Manic!" She said. When she looked around, she noticed the others watching them, giggling. She turned, tapped Manic on his shoulder, and pointed at them, secretively. Manic looked at them as well. "HEY!! Would you please mind your own business!?" He exclaimed.

"Aw, isn't that cute? My brother's first crush!" Sonia folded her hands. Manic and Jennifer looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

"Sonia, it's…" Jennifer began, but Sonia cut her off.

"I know, J! It's nothing real… Yet!"

"Oh, shut up, sis! It's none of your business, anyway!" Manic muttered.

"You're right! So let's let the turtle doves get some peace and quiet now, sis!" Sonic laughed. Manic gritted his teeth.

"I'm temped to hit him!" He whispered as they all continued on. Jennifer snickered.

"I know… But let's ignore it! If we do, they won't think it's funny anymore, and they'll stop!" She said.

"They should just shut up!" Manic put his arm around her.

"Woo-hoo, turtle doves!" Sonic shouted, laughing.

"SHUT UP!! It's NOT funny!" Manic shouted back.

"Sure it's not funny! But all of us know you two are in love!" Sonic made a heart with his fingers. Manic clenched his fist, and took a deep breath.

"Take it easy… Just ignore him!" He whispered to himself. Suddenly, they heard thunder roll over the sky, and heavy rain started to fall from the sky, slowly.

"Oh, great! Rain! My hair-do's doomed!" Sonia muttered, and felt of her hair. Sonic sighed.

"Let's just hope there's not gonna be any more than this… As long as we…" He was interrupted when a lightening bolt suddenly struck a tree nearby, and it burned down. The rain started falling like beams from the sky and strong winds started tearing into the trees around them.

"Let's find shelter! This is too much!" Sonic shouted, trying to make himself heard above the wind, and pointed, "We'll follow the shore! Now, run!"

They all started running along the shore while the rain and the great waves of the river started to turn the dry ground to a slippery mud. Suddenly, a great hole opened underneath Jennifer's feet. She tried to pull herself up by grabbing the edge, but her hands slid, and she fell down, screaming. She was knocked out when she hit the ground. The scream was drowned out by the thunder and the wind, so the others didn't hear her. They continued running, further into the jungle while the hurricane starting tearing trees up from the ground and blew stuff all around them. Suddenly, Sonic noticed a cave nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys! In there!" He shouted, pointing to it. They all ran into it, and sat down, fighting to catch their breathes again. Manic looked around. Then, he got up and started searching the cave thoroughly with his eyes.

"Where's J?!" He asked, worried. Sonic looked around as well.

"Uh oh… Probably not in here…"

"I need to go after her! What if she's hurt… Or fallen into the river… Or… I'll go after her!" He began to run towards the exit, but Sonic sped up, and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Manic, are you insane?! You'd be blown away if you walked out there… We need to stay here until the hurricane's over!" He dragged his brother back. Manic shot him an icy look.

"And let J stay out there if she's hurt or somethin'?! She'll be killed in a nanno second if she can't move!" He tried to hold the panic back, "I NEED to go after her!" He tried to go once again, but Sonic still held him back.

"Manic, you can't… She'll be alright, but you won't be if you walk out there now! I wish we were able to do it too, but we can't unless we wanna kill ourselves!" Sonic pulled Manic back until he fell.

"But…"

"If she isn't dead, we'll find her afterwards." Sonic finished. Manic looked at him, and then, at Sonia and Sandy who just looked at the two. Then, he sighed, and nodded yes. Sonia walked over, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Manic… I'm sure!" She whispered. Manic just stared out into the rain, silent.

'Hang on, J… We'll be there in a minute!' He thought as a lightening lit everything in the cave up.

-v-v-v-v-

Jennifer felt the last drips of rain hit her face, and she opened her eyes, slowly. She was in some kind of hole. It wasn't raining anymore, and everything seemed to be back to normal on the ground. She was wet, and shivering because of the cold.

"Uhh… Better get out of this hole!" She whispered to herself as she tried to get up. A pain jolted throughout her ribs, and made her fall back, trying to catch her breath, "What the heck was that?!" She asked herself as she tried to get up again, this time, more easily. She finally got to her feet. It was probably a trap she steeped in. This hole wasn't natural. Someone or something had dug it, that was for sure. She remembered Sonia saying something about lots of traps… She sighed heavily.

"Here we go again…" She rolled her eyes, and began to climb up of the hole. She made it to the top, and got up, looking around. It was almost evening, and the trees threw great shadows all around her. It was kinda creepy in her opinion. She shuddered, and looked at the river. She moaned quietly as the pain in her ribs came back when she kneeled down to wash the mud off her face. When she looked at her reflection, she noticed something red appear behind her, and flew up, shocked, but fell to her knees when the pain in her ribs came back. When it finally stopped, she looked up, and saw Knuckles standing in front of her. He looked her over, then she got up, and stepped back.

"You're an… Overlander!" He clenched his fist. Jennifer shook her head fast.

"No, listen! I'm looking for Sonic, Manic, and Sonia! All I want to do is to find them again!" She explained. Knuckles frowned.

"They haven't got any Overlanders as friends!" He walked towards her while she walked backwards, "I don't want Overlanders on my island! So prepare to be terminated!" He ran towards her, trying to hit her, but he missed when she jumped away.

"They ARE my friends! We're looking for a freedom fighter group! Robotnik is gonna destroy it if we don't… WAA!!" She was cut off when Knuckles tried to hit her. Then, he noticed her medallion.

"Where did you get that?!" He demanded, pointing to it.

"They gave it to me! I'm unofficial adopted by Queen Aleena!" Jennifer avoided Knuckles' fist again.

"Liar! You probably stole it! I'm gonna get you good!!" He shouted, and tried to hit her again. This time, he hit her. Jennifer flew back, and hit a tree. She fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Knuckles ran towards her, and hit her again. This time, she almost fell down into the river, and tried to roll away from it, but Knuckles hit her again, and she fell down in it, shrieking. Knuckles watched as the stream took her away, and she fell down the edge of the waterfall, screaming.

"So long, Overlander!" He whispered. He turned around, and disappeared into the jungle.

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Sandy were still walking through the jungle, all silent. Then, Sonia walked over to Manic's side, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Listen, Manic. We did our best to find J, but she's probably gone…"

"She's NOT dead!" Manic looked down at the ground, and kicked a stone away. Sonia bit in her lip.

"Manic… There's no way she could've survived that hurricane!" She said. Manic looked at her with a stubborn look in his eyes.

"She ISN'T dead! She can't be!" He said.

"Manic, I…"

"Hey, guys! I think we've found something!" Sonic called from a bush nearby, interrupting Sonia. Manic, Sonia, and Sandy ran over to his side, and looked in the direction he pointed. In front of them was a little village, full of people. It didn't look like it had any damage from that hurricane at all. They all looked at each other impressed.

"Oh, you escaped the hurricane?" a voice suddenly said behind them. They all turned around, and saw a female cat, wearing a pale purple dress behind them. When she noticed Sonic, Manic, and Sonia's medallions, she gasped loud. "You're… The royal family!" She exclaimed, amazed. Sonic nodded yes.

"And you are?" He asked.

"My name's Natalie… I'm the leader of this group of freedom fighters… And you?" She looked at Sandy, who just stared at her, silent. He looked away, immediately.

"Uhm… I'm… My name's Sandy… Sandy Shagwell." He cleared his throat. Natalie smiled.

"Welcome, then… Sandy." She said. Sandy blushed.

"Uh… Tha… Thanks." He stuttered.

"Well… I think the other freedom fighters would love to meet you… But WHY are you here?" Natalie turned to Sonic, Manic, and Sonia again.

"We've been looking for you for almost two days now… We're here to warn you… Robotnik will attack you in five days, you need to get away from here!" Sonia said.

"But he doesn't even know about us!" Natalie exclaimed, shocked.

"Now he does! He had great plans about this!" Sonic said, "Sandy told us he was one of your freedom fighters… He had been in Robotropolis for months until he stole a pod from Robotnik… And Robotnik didn't even follow him… So he really HAS great plans!"

Natalie looked to Sandy again.

"You're one of our freedom fighters?" She asked. Sandy nodded yes, hesitating.

"Oh, maybe we lost you before Petey was taken away… I guess that's why I don't remember you." Natalie looked him over again, and smiled. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other.

"Who's Petey?" Sonic asked. Natalie sighed.

"Petey was my cousin… He was the leader of this group, but Robotnik took him away, and I needed to take over." She explained, "Oh… Back to business… You've searched for us for two days now; I think you should rest a bit! We have some guest huts, so, please, follow me!" She stepped out of the bushes. Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Sandy followed her into the village, and they all stopped in front of a line of huts.

"I hope this is ok… By the way, I've heard you had a human as friend… I haven't met her yet." Natalie looked at all of them. Manic turned away from them, and walked into one of the huts, closing the door behind him. Natalie looked after him, "What's with him?" She asked. Sonia sighed.

"We had a human as friend, yes… Jennifer Scott… We lost her a few hours ago, in the hurricane. She's probably dead, but Manic doesn't wanna believe that. He almost hasn't been saying anything since we lost Jennifer… She was his best friend." She said. Natalie held a hand up in front of her mouth.

"Oh no… Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't know!" She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic shook his head. "It's ok, Nat… Manic'll be alright." He said.

"Listen… If you want anything, just ask… Tell Manic too… I hope he'll be alright." Natalie said.

"Yeah… Thanks, Nat… Anyway, see you guys tomorrow!" Sonia opened the door to the hut, and walked inside.

Natalie nodded yes. "Yeah… Anyway, as I said, I'm there if you need anything… See you tomorrow!" She said, and went off.

Sonic and Sandy went into their huts as well. Inside another one, Manic just laid, staring out at the evening sky through a window. After several hours, he realized he couldn't fall asleep, and stood up.

"Maybe going for a walk in the village would help a bit." He muttered. He got up, and walked out of the hut. Everything around him was quiet. Everyone seemed to be asleep inside their huts. He took a deep breath of the fresh night-air, walked over to a pond, and sat down, wrapping his arms around his knees while he looked at all of the stars. 'Please, say she's alive… I dunno what to do if she isn't… Please.' He let a tear run down his cheek, and closed his eyes.

"Manic?" a voice suddenly said behind him. He opened his eyes, turned around, and saw Sonia stand behind him. He looked at the pond.

"What do you want?" He asked. Sonia walked over beside him, and sat down.

"Listen… I'm really sorry about J, but you need to put it behind you… I can't really believe she's dead either, but there's no way she could've survived that… We were close to being killed too." She placed her hand gently on Manic's shoulder.

"She's out there… I can feel it… She isn't dead!" He threw a stone in the water, and looked at the rings it made.

"Manic… There's no way she could've survived that hurricane. I know it's hard to believe after such a long time, but…" Sonia was cut off by Manic.

"Just because YOU don't care!!" He cried out. Sonia looked at him surprised, and then, looked away from him. He hung his head, "I'm sorry." He bit in his lip.

"We care, Manic… She was our friend too." Sonia turned to him again, "Listen, I'm going back to my hut… You should get some rest too even though it's tough… See you tomorrow." She got up, and walked away again. Manic threw another stone in the water.

'Hang on, J… It's gonna be alright, I promise.' He looked at the moon, and sighed heavily.

-v-v-v-v-

Jennifer awoke with a start. She could hardly breathe. She tried to get up, but fell back as soon as she tried to walk. Her left leg hurt, and it felt like every muscle in her body was torn in at least two parts. 'Oh, jeez… How am I supposed to do this?' She thought as she got up again. She tried to stay off her left leg as much as she could, but it was tough, and she walked slowly. She fell back, tired after a meter or so. She looked up at the stars.

'I've never felt this helpless, man… I hope the guys are alright.' She started to lose air again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright light appeared in front of her, blinding her. Aleena stood in front of her, dressed in white, wearing a gold crown.

"Jennifer… Your time is short! You need to use your powers." She said. Jennifer sat up with a start, which made the pains grow even bigger. She gritted her teeth, to help keep the tears from poring down.

"Whi… Which powers?" She asked, between short breaths of pain.

"Don't talk… You can communicate via thoughts if you concentrate. You can make shields and a lot more with your mind as well." Aleena explained.

"I… I didn't know I had any skills." Jennifer whispered, trying to ignore the pains.

"Your medallion gives you these skills… Only by using them, can you save your life. Manic believes you're alive. He might be the only one who believes he hears you."

"They're alright?"

"They are physically. But Manic won't be psychically until he knows you're alive, and safe. Please, try." The vision of Aleena started fading away, "I can't help you anymore… I know you can do it… My child." She disappeared, Jennifer stared out in the air for a moment, and then, looked to her medallion. 'Don't let me down now… Please, let it work!" She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate.

-v-v-v-v-

Manic sat up in the bed, fast, and looked around. He was sure he heard a voice inside his head. And he KNEW that voice.

"J?" He turned the light on, and got up.

_'Manic… Please!'_ He heard the voice again, clearly inside his head.

"J, is that you?" He whispered, shocked.

'It is… I need your help, please… I can't move outta this place at all…'

"But… What are you doing?" He asked.

_'Communicating with you through my mind… I didn't know I had these abilities until Aleena told me._'

"MOTHER told you? Where's she now?? Where are you now??" He sank down into a lump.

_'It was only a vision of Aleena… I don't know where she is, but I'm by the foot of a waterfall… You need to hurry… Please! I can't make it anymore… I…'_ the voice disappeared, and Manic looked around, desperate.

"J! Jennifer, com' on! Oh, please! Don't let it be too late!" He grabbed his hover board and a blanket from Jennifer's backpack, stormed out of his hut, out of the village, and into the jungle.

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic awoke when Sonia shook him hard. He sat up, yawning.

"Now what's up?! Have you lost your mirror or something?!" He looked annoyed at her.

Sonia shook her head.

"If it was only that! Manic's gone! He isn't in his hut, he's not in the village, and he's not in the area nearby at all! I think he's gone, searching after J." She said.

"Oh, shoot! If he'd only realize she's gone!"

"We need to do something, Sonic!"

"Yeah, I know… But let's give him some time… If he isn't back within the hour, I'll go after him, alright?" He looked at his sister who nodded yes.

-v-v-v-v-

The sun was already warming everything in the jungle when Manic finally reached a waterfall.

"It MUST be that one!" He whispered. He began to make his way down, and when he finally reached the bottom, he noticed something lying on the ground. He jumped off the board, and stormed over to it. It was Jennifer. He stooped down, and looked her over.

"J! Ya don't know how glad I am to see you!" He said. No answer. "J? Oh, please! Don't let her be…" He placed two of his fingers on the side of her throat, feeling for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thanks goodness, dudette! But it definitely doesn't look good, J… We need to get ya to a doc… Soon! And I hope I'm right when I think I'm able to do this!" He laid the blanket over her, and reached under her legs and under her back, lifting her up from the ground, slowly and carefully. "Let's get back… I think Sonic will go into the jungle after me if I'm not back soon!" He sighed heavily, stepped up on to the board, and began making his way up, and back to the village. "Please, J… Hang on… For my sake!" He whispered.

-v-v-v-v-

Sonia sat down on the bed and looked up at Sonic who was wandering around in circles in the middle of the hut, and sighed worried. Natalie walked over to her side, and sat down as well.

"I'm sure Manic'll be alright… He's…" She was interrupted by Sonia.

"No… He won't be alright until he's seen J is dead with his own eyes… I know my brother." She shook her head.

"Maybe he'll be back in few minutes…" Sandy shrugged his shoulders. Sonic stopped walking around, and turned to them.

"That's it… I'm going after him! He wouldn't be gone this long time unless something's happened." He said.

"Won't be necessary!" a voice suddenly said outside. The door opened, and Manic stepped in with something covered by a carpet in his arms.

Sonic tapped his foot. "Alright, what's the idea?! You scare us half to death by going out into the jungle, and now, you're back… Three hours later!" He folded his arms.

Manic pulled the carpet away, showing Jennifer. Everyone in the hut gasped.

"Is she… Dead?" Sandy asked.

Manic shook his head. "No, but she surely needs a doctor… Immediately. Anyone in this village who's able to give medical aid?" He looked at Natalie.

She nodded yes. "Yes… Blade Macarthur… I go get him." She said, already on her way out of the hut. Sonia watched as Manic put Jennifer down on the bed.

"Where'd you find her in that jungle? It was pretty fast." She said.

"Uhm… You may not believe it, but she contacted me herself… Telepathic powers." He looked at Sonic, Sonia, and Sandy. Their jaws dropped open, and they looked at each other.

"J's got telepathic powers?! Sure, Manic!" Sonic said, crossing his arms, "You were just lucky to find her that fast!"

"Hey, no kidding here! She HAS! Mother contacted her… It was only a vision, but she told Jennifer about these skills. She didn't know she had them before mother told her… That saved her life." He said, sitting down on the bed, beside Jennifer. Sonic shook his head, and sighed.

"Ha! Sure!"

"It's true!"

"So… What about the group? We need to get them outta here within four days." Sandy said. Sonia nodded yes.

"We've got enough time, Sandy… Natalie has everything under control… Take it easy." She patted Sandy on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Sure." He mumbled, looking away. A few seconds later, Natalie entered the hut together with a brown echidna with purple fringe. He looked them all over with his olive green eyes until he noticed Jennifer.

"I guess that's the patient… An Overlander?" He frowned.

"No… A HUMAN! Big difference, she isn't gonna hurt anyone." Manic lifted Jennifer's five fingered hand, showing it to the echidna.

"No… Not while she's there! I'm Blade Macarthur… And I know who you are… Nat told me!" He smiled, "Anyway, let me see what I can do." He walked over to the bed, and Manic got up.

"We should leave…" Natalie looked at Blade. He turned to her, and nodded yes.

"I'll tell you when I'm finish… You can wait outside." He replied. Natalie then walked out together with Sonic, Sonia, and Sandy. Manic still stood, looking at Jennifer. Blade looked at him.

"Listen… I'll tell you when I'm finish… Please, I need peace and quiet." He said.

Manic looked back at him, then, nodded yes, and left too.


	6. Chapter 6

When he came outside, Sonic, Sonia, Natalie, and Sandy stood, talking. He sat down, leaning against the hut, and sighed.

"Manic?" Natalie left the others, and came over to him. He looked up at her.

"What?"

"I'm sure Jennifer will be alright… Blade's the best, he knows how to handle these things." She sat down beside him.

"J's not a Mobian like us…"

"No, but I'm sure he knows what she needs! Trust me, she'll be alright!" Natalie smiled.

"Thanks… I know she'll be alright… I'm sure!" He threw a stone away.

"I know what you mean… My cousin's kinda gone… But I know he'll come back someday… J came back because you hoped, and you believed she was alive. I'm sure Petey'll do the same!" She looked into the jungle. Manic nodded yes.

"I'm sure he will, Nat… Everything's gonna be alright… And everyone." He sighed. The door suddenly opened, and Blade looked at them.

"I'd like to talk to you… Please, come in." He walked away. Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Natalie, and Sandy followed, and stopped in front of the bed.

"So… What was wrong?" Manic asked.

"I'll tell you later… I'd just like her to stay in the clinic for a while… I dunno what's gonna come up, and I'd like to keep an eye on her if any troubles come up… If it's alright with you." Blade looked at Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Sonic and Sonia nodded yes, but Manic hesitated for a moment.

"But…"

"You can still be with her when you want… I'd just like her to be in clinic because she'll probably need pain killing medicine, and it'd be much easier to give it to her at the clinic." Blade said.

"Ok… I guess." Manic nodded yes, and sighed.

"Could you carry her, then?" Blade asked. Manic nodded yes again, and picked Jennifer up from the bed. Then, he, Blade, Sonic, Sonia, and Natalie left the hut, leaving Sandy alone.

'Oh, my… I bet Robotnik's not gonna like this…' He thought as he pulled his communicator out of his backpack.

-v-v-v-v-

"What's wrong with Sandy?! He should've contacted me when the brats were taking break! They can't walk around in the jungle without any breaks at all!" Robotnik pounced his fist down into a table, and looked at Sleet and Dingo, "I want you to prepare to mobilize the SWATbots … and bring those hedgehogs and that human to me!" He demanded.

"But sir… We…" Sleet was interrupted when Robotnik grabbed him by his collar.

"Do as I ordered!" He shouted.

"Sir?"

A voice suddenly said behind him. He turned, and saw Sandy on the screen, "Oh, there you are! Where have you been?! Remember your sister's life depends on you, my friend!" He said, and let Sleet down.

Sandy sank down into a lump, and nodded yes. "I know."

"Good! Then, how's it coming?!" Robotnik demanded.

"Uhh…"

"Well?!"

"The group in the jungle was a reality… We found a group, and…"

"WHAT?! It can't be true!! What about the four?!"

"Sonic and Sonia are fine, Manic almost hasn't slept…"

"And the human?"

Sandy hesitated.

"Sandy! The human?!" Robotnik demanded, impatient.

"She's… Seriously injured."

"WHAT?! How did it happen?!"

"We don't know, she was separated from us when we were going through the jungle, right before we found the group, but Manic found her, and she's in the village hospital now… We don't know how it happened, she isn't able to tell us either."

"She can't die! I'm not able to bring other humans to Mobius, I can't afford to build a new ship, and it'll take years to build it! Those freedom fighters better make sure she doesn't die!" Robotnik shouted. Then, he pressed a button, and a holomap showed up. A red dot started blinking. "So… That's where the village is?" He asked. Sandy nodded. "Excellent! Meet me 100 meters South of the village at 1:56 AM tonight! Now, all you have to do is look after those hedgehogs and that human!" He turned the communicator and monitor off, and turned to Sleet and Dingo, "Prepare to roboticize the fool's sister… NOW!"

-v-v-v-v-

Manic put Jennifer down on a hospital bed at the village clinic, and turned to Blade.

"I'd like to know what's wrong with her… Is she alright?" He asked, looking at Jennifer again.

Blade nodded yes.

"Only a broken leg, and a few pushed and broken ribs… Nothing else, she's alright." He said.

"ALRIGHT?! She won't be able to go anywhere when she's wakes up, you call THAT alright?! Dude! What a doctor!" Manic shouted.

"Well, compared to being dead, I'd prefer her that way, I dunno about you… Besides, crutches HAVE been invented."

"But she's just lying there, she doesn't know what's goin' on at all! Is that alright?!" Manic continued on.

"But she still isn't dead. She WILL be alright, it'll only take a little while." Blade replied.

Manic looked at him for a moment. Then he turned around, left the hut, and slammed the door behind him. The others looked after him, and then, at each other.

"What was wrong with him?" Natalie asked.

Sonia sighed. "I think he's been afraid of seeing J that way since the day they met each other meanwhile he can't do anything about it except hope… He really likes her, and I don't think he can stand seeing her that way if you know what I mean." She said, looking out of the window.

Natalie bit in her lip. "I see…" She sighed.

"Listen, we should let her get some peace and quiet so she'll be able to rest … I'll give her some pain killers if she should wake up… Anyway, she probably won't be able to go anywhere before she's got strength enough to use crutches..." Blade looked at all of them.

"How long will it take before she's able to come around without crutches?" Sonia asked.

"Probably about six weeks… Perhaps more." Blade said, shrugging his shoulders, looking down at Jennifer.

"Six WEEKS?! But how are we gonna get her away from the village when Robotnik attacks?!" Sonia asked. Sonic rubbed his chin for a moment, and then, he snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Maybe we don't NEED to leave the village at all!" He said. Sonia lifted an eyebrow, and both she and Natalie looked at him strange.

"What do you mean?" Sonia frowned. Sonic grinned.

"Robotnik won't destroy the village if he can't get into it…"

"No… Sonic, what do you mean?!" Sonia folded her arms.

"What would you say if I said 'the Royal Emeralds'?" Sonic grinned even more.

"Super Sonic?! Sonic, even when you're Super Sonic, you won't be able to beat up an army on 1000 SWATbots!"

"Sis, we don't know the powers of Super Sonic yet! Maybe I will be able to beat up an army of a MILLION bots, who knows?"

"And maybe you can't!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, get off my tail! Let's try for the sake of J and the village!" He said. Sonia sighed heavily.

"Well… Why not, then… Me and Manic can cover you from behind in case some of the bots should get through." She said. Sonic smirked satisfied, and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Well… How much time do we have left?" Natalie asked. Sonia turned to her.

"We still have four days… But everyone has to be prepared in case it should fail…"

-v-v-v-v-

Manic walked into his hut, closed the door behind him, and locked it. Then, he walked over, and sat down on the bed, looking out the window. The sunset already made several colors in the sky, and everything seemed peaceful. All of the freedom fighters in the village seemed to be outside this night. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Manic looked out of the window, waiting for an answer.

"It's me! Can I come in, bro?" Sonic's voice said. Manic sighed, got up, and walked over to open the door. Sonic walked inside, and sat down by a table.

"Well?" Manic asked.

"Me and Sonia have a plan…. We figured we wouldn't be able to run through the jungle, carrying J if something should go wrong… So, we're all staying." Sonic said.

Manic lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, we brought the royal emeralds, so I can transform into Super Sonic… While I try to make the SWATbots retreat, you and sis can cover my back if some bots should get through, though." Sonic explained, smiling.

Manic shook his head.

"What if Super Sonic isn't powerful enough? What about J? What about the freedom fighters here?" Manic sat down by the table too.

"Hey, Manic, bro, listen… They'd be able to hunt us down in the jungle, none of us can outrun a bot if we have to carry J too, and Robotnik will most likely destroy this village… It'd be way better if we stayed to fight." Sonic gave him the thumbs-up, "It's gonna be alright, I guarantee! Are you with us?"

Manic bit in his lip, thinking. After a short moment, he nodded yes slowly. "I guess so…"

"Way to go, bro! I knew you'd understand!" Sonic patted him on his shoulder. Manic half smiled.

"Yeah… How's J?"

"Blade has given her some pain killers in case she should wake up. She's still out cold, but Blade says she'll be alright when her leg heals in about 6 weeks."

"So… Are we gonna stay here until she's ok?" Manic asked. Sonic nodded yes.

"Probably… When she is able to go through the jungle again without crutches, Natalie and the freedom fighters will lead us back."

"Ok… I think I'll go, see J… She's alone?"

"No… Blade's there… He says she'll be awake soon, he asked me to tell you… I think she'd like if you were there." Sonic sat back in the chair, "Blade needs to look after her too."

Manic nodded yes.

"I know… Thanks… Anyway, See you later." Manic waved, and walked out of the door. It was almost dark, but it was still pretty warm. He walked into the clinic, closed the door noiselessly behind him, he walked over and sat down in a chair beside Jennifer's bed. Blade looked up from his work at the other end of the hut.

"Oh… Hi, Manic!" He smiled. Manic half smiled back.

"Is it ok that I'm in here?" He asked.

"Sure! Your brother told you she'll be awake soon, right?"

"Yeah… That's the reason I'm here."

"Alright… Just call if there are any changes, alright?" Manic nodded yes, and Blade continued his work.

Manic looked Jennifer over for a moment, and then, sighed. "Aw, dudette… If ya just knew, J." He whispered, shaking his head, and closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them with a start when Jennifer suddenly groaned quietly. He watched as she opened her eyes, slowly.

"Blade!" He said, almost in a whisper. Blade turned around, and watched Jennifer too as she blinked a couple of times.

"Uhh… Where am I?" She asked with a little voice.

"J! Dude, ya don't know how glad I am to see you're awake, man!!" Manic cried.

Jennifer turned her head, slowly, and looked at him, showing a small smile.

"Manic… It worked!" She said as Manic hugged her, tightly, but still making sure not to hurt her.

"Heck, yeah! That telepatha-or-whatever-it's-called-thing you did scared me half to death, dudette!" He said, still embracing her.

She snickered over his shoulder. "Sorry… I had no choice." She laughed.

Manic let go of her. "Doesn't matter, J! I'm just glad you're alive!" He smiled, and looked at Blade, "Thanks to the doc too!" He nodded yes to him.

Jennifer turned her head, and noticed him too. "Oh, sorry… I didn't see you… Jennifer Scott!" She held her hand out to greet Blade. He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Com' on, Blade! She doesn't bite!" Manic said, pushing Blade.

He shook her hand. "I'm Blade Macarthur, doctor of this village." He said.

"Village? Where am I, anyway?" Jennifer looked back at Manic.

He smirked. "Do you remember the freedom fighter group we were searching for? Search's ended we found them! We're in their village, and Blade is their doc!" He leaned against the wall.

"Great! So… How much time do we have left 'till Robotnik attacks?" Jennifer asked.

"Three days tomorrow… But we're not leaving this village, we can't get you through the jungle, and we can't let Buttnik destroy this place if you know what I mean!" Manic replied.

"So I just need to get out of this bed to help you fight?" Jennifer lifted an eyebrow. Manic and Blade looked at each other.

"I'm afraid you can't… You won't be able to go anywhere without crutches, and you definitely can't fight… Your leg's broken." Blade said.

Jennifer looked at Blade, then, at Manic, confused.

"But… Didn't you just say…"

"Hey, you just need to stay in here! We'll do the fighting, J!" Manic winked.

"But…"

"It's alright, J!" Manic interrupted her.

"No! It's not alright! I thought I'd be of some use to you when we found this village, but I have to walk around on crutches for six weeks, pretending I'm sick! This can't be real Manic, it just can't!" Her eyes started filling with tears.

Manic bit in his lip. "J, listen… You survived, you've done your part! Now, it's our turn!" He dried a tear from her cheek, "Sonic will transform to Super Sonic, and we'll cover him from behind. No one's gonna get through, I promise… Let us do this… For you, and the village!"

"But Manic…" Jennifer was cut off by Manic.

"J, it's for you… Please." He said. Jennifer looked at him for a moment.

Then, she half smiled. "You're the best, Manic… Mobius really deserves a freedom fighter like you! Thanks." She said as she closed her eyes she and Manic hugged each other again.

"Hey, no problem J! Just ask!" He smiled satisfied.

Blade cleared his throat, and nodded towards the door. Manic and Jennifer looked towards it, and saw Sonic and Sonia looking at them, with their mouths wide open.

"J! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" Sonia exclaimed, storming over, and gave Jennifer a sisterly hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic walked over beside the bed. "Nice to see you awake, J! Turtle doves reunion!" He snickered.

Manic rolled his eyes. "Give me a break!" He muttered.

Sonic laughed. "Just kidding! I'll stop! Anyway, what was up, J? Had a bath?"

"If you consider being thrown into a river, and falling down a waterfall a bath, I did!" She giggled.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia frowned, and looked at each other.

"THROWN into the river?" Sonia asked.

Jennifer nodded yes.

"Knux doesn't seem to know anything about me… He beat me up." She sighed.

Sonic smacked his forehead. "Of course he doesn't know anything about you! We should've introduced you to him as soon as we decided to spend our vacation on this floating rock, man!" He said.

Sonia nodded yes. "We'd better introduce her afterwards… He'll kill you if he sees you're still alive and we're not there!" She said.

"That definitely doesn't sound good!" Manic said, sitting down beside Jennifer.

"Alright… Maybe you should get some rest… And Jennifer? Talk to Natalie about a hut when you feel ready to use the crutches!" Blade broke in.

Sonia, Manic, Sonic, and Jennifer looked at each other.

"You're right, doc!" Sonic said, "At least, the Sonic Underground is complete now!" He smiled at his siblings and Jennifer. Sonia nodded yes, and got up.

"So… See ya, J! We'll come over tomorrow!" She waved, and left the hut together with Sonic. Manic and Jennifer were left alone with Blade.

"Perhaps you two should get some rest… You really need it!" Blade said.

Jennifer and Manic both nodded yes.

"Yeah… Sure doc." Manic said. He turned to Jennifer, "Maybe we should start training with crutches tomorrow? I'd love to help!" He said. Jennifer smiled.

"That'd be ok… Thanks!"

Manic gave her a fast hug.

"Anything, J! Anyway, I think we better do what the doc says, so… See ya." He got up.

"Ok… See ya, Manic!" Jennifer watched as he walked towards the door.

He left, and a few minutes later, Blade left too. Jennifer laid back in the bed, and few seconds later she was asleep.

-v-v-v-v-

Sandy looked around when he stepped out of his hut, making sure no one was watching him. All was clear. He looked around once again, just to make certain, and then, ran towards the jungle. Suddenly, he saw an airship followed by a scorpion like craft and a lot of SWATbots land in a glade about 10 meters away from where he stood.

"Must be them." He whispered. Then, started running towards the place. When he reached it, Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo stood, waiting for him. They all looked at him when they stepped out.

"Excellent, Sandy! Any changes?!" Robotnik asked. Sandy sank down into a lump, and nodded.

"The human is awake… She's alone." He replied.

"IS She alright?"

"Well… She's not able to move around without crutches, and she's not able to fight."

"Excellent! So she's ours without any trouble… She's helpless!" Robotnik smiled evilly to Sandy. Then, he turned to Sleet and Dingo, "You fools go get the girl! Think you can handle that?!"

Sleet nodded.

"Sure, sir! One little human is no problem!" He said.

"But her kicks hurt! I don't wanna…" Dingo said, but he was cut off by Sleet.

"She can't kick with a broken leg, you muffin brain!" He growled.

"Oh…"

"Don't injure or roboticize her! Just capture her, and bring her to me!" Robotnik continued. Sleet nodded, and he and Dingo went off.

"So… What am I gonna do?" Sandy asked.

Robotnik turned back to him. "Well… I don't really need you anymore, so I suggest you get the same fate as your sister." He replied.

Sandy looked at him, questioningly. "Wh… What?" He asked.

Robotnik nodded to some SWATbots. They stepped away, and another figure appeared. Looking it over once again, Sandy recognized it: Samantha. Roboticized. Sandy's eyes widened.

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!!" He cried out. Robotnik laughed.

"Yes, but, you see, sometimes, I have bad days… Unfortunately, I had one of those days today! Now, lock him up!" Robotnik snapped his fingers, and some SWATbots walked over, took Sandy, and threw him into a cell inside the airship.

"Alright… We won't have any more problems with him! Attack the village!" Robotnik pointed to the jungle, and went off, in the airship.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" Sandy shouted, knocking on the bars. Robotnik walked over beside the cell, chuckling to himself when the SWATbots left.

"I can do what I want to, my friend! I'll rule Mobius before the sun rises, and no one's gonna stop me!"

-v-v-v-v-

Jennifer heard a sound, and opened her eyes, slowly, looking around the hut. The moonlight made everything in the hut look kinda creepy and strange. The sound was there again. She looked towards it, and noticed a mouse run past. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Uhh… only a mouse!' She thought. She sat up, and looked at the crutches beside the bed.

"Hmm… Going for a walk would be great!" She said to herself. She moved to the edge, grabbed the crutches, and slid down, slowly. 'Easy enough.' She thought. She took a step… Then another… No problems.

"Hey… That wasn't tough!" She laughed to herself as she walked towards the door, and out. She looked around. The moon lit everything up, so she had no problem watching where she was going.

"Oh… you're up!" a voice suddenly said behind her. She turned, and a black cat stood in front of her. She gasped, and almost fell backwards, startled.

"Wh… Who are you?" She asked, quietly, still shocked. The cat smiled.

"Natalie… the leader of this village. And you're Jennifer Scott. Manic brought you here." She replied.

Jennifer breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh… So you're Natalie. The leader of this group… It's the first time I've seen the village… Nice work!" Jennifer looked at one of the huts, and then at Natalie.

"Uh, thanks but… This village was planned and built when my cousin, Petey was leader… He disappeared 8 months ago." Natalie's smile disappeared.

Jennifer looked down at the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

It's alright… He'll come back, I'm sure!" Natalie cut her off, and her smile appeared again, "Wanna go with me to my hut?" She asked.

Before Jennifer could answer, they heard thunder roll over the sky, and heavy drips started falling from the sky. Jennifer nodded.

"Uhh… I guess, that'd be nice. Thanks!" She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"Great! It's just nearby, follow me!" Natalie started walking, and Jennifer followed.

When they finally reached a hut, they walked inside, and sat down by a table.

"So… Have you seen Sandy around? We decided to go for a walk tonight, but… I can't find him." Natalie said.

Jennifer shook her head. "Well, I've been confined to a bed, so… I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I know… I just hope nothing's happened." Natalie sighed.

"I know the feeling, Nat… I'm sure he'll back soon." Jennifer laid her hand on Natalie's shoulder. She half smiled.

"I know… Can I ask you a question?" Jennifer nodded.

"Go on."

"Do you believe you'll go back to Earth again someday?"

Jennifer bit in her lip. She didn't really expect this question.

"Well, I… I'm not sure I'd want to if I had the opportunity." She shook her head no.

"But your parents are there… Why not?"

"I… Well, it's kinda hard to explain… My parents are back on Earth, yes… But my life is here… Sonic, Manic, Sonia… The fight for freedom… I'd let my friends and new family down if I left and I didn't help them through the fight against Robotnik." A tear dropped down on the table.

"Jennifer… If it's too hard for you to talk about, tell me… I respect it." Natalie said. Jennifer dried the tears away, and shook her head no, half-smiling.

"It's ok… I shouldn't cry, anyway… I've got more than I could ever imagine since I ended up here! Besides… I can't do anything about it… It must be my destiny to be here." She said.

"And to be roboticized!" Somebody suddenly kicked the door in. Both Natalie and Jennifer turned around, shocked. Sleet and Dingo stood in the door, "Dingo, grab them!" Sleet pointed at them. Dingo walked over, and grabbed Jennifer, lifting her up from the chair at the same. Natalie got up when Dingo walked towards her too.

"Where are your manners?! Don't EVER treat girls like that!" Natalie jumped up, and kicked him back.

"Hey, that hurt!" Dingo got up, still holding Jennifer.

"Wow… Looks like he's stronger than I thought!" Natalie avoided Dingo when reached for her.

"Nat! Look out!" Jennifer shouted when Sleet pulled the Dingo transformer out. A light-struck Dingo, transforming him into a snake. Natalie was wrapped up in no time along with Jennifer.

"He doesn't HAVE any manners!" Sleet said. Then, he turned to Jennifer.

"Well, well, looks like we got what we came for, human! The SWATbots will be here in no time, and then, it'll be time to go!"

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic sighed, and looked out of the window. It was really raining and thundering.

"I guess it's gonna be like this tomorrow too." He turned to his siblings "It doesn't look like it's gonna change."

Manic shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps we're lucky."

"Well, as long as nothing in the village is hit, it's ok… But it is really storming." Sonia broke in.

Both Sonic and Manic nodded. "Yeah… If we…" Sonic was cut off by a great crash.

Everything was silent afterwards, and the three siblings looked at each other.

"What the heck was that?!" Manic broke the silence.

"We'd better go, check it! Com' on!" Sonic got up from his chair, and walked towards the door. Manic followed, but Sonia hesitated. Manic turned around.

"Com' on, sis!" He nodded to the door.

"You mean… We're going out there?!" She shuddered.

Manic looked after Sonic. "Well… We gotta check it out." He shrugged his shoulders, and continued.

Sonia thought for a moment, then, she got up, and followed her siblings. When they went outside, all of the freedom fighters seemed to have heard the thud also. They all stood around, talking to each other.

"Whoa! Looks like everyone heard it!" Manic stated.

"Yeah… Whatever it was, it wasn't thunder!" Sonic looked around. Suddenly, a laser ray came flying by. Everyone was able to avoid it, and it hit a tree.

"What the…" Another crash cut Sonic off, similar to the one they heard a few minutes ago. They all looked towards the sound in silence. A SWATbot suddenly appeared behind the tree. Others came, and started firing at them.

"Hey, this wasn't supposed to happen for another three days!" Manic shouted through the noise. Sonic and Sonia sparked their medallions, and started firing back at the SWATbots.

"We gotta fight back, Everyone!" Sonia shouted. All of the freedom fighters lined up, and started fighting too. Manic just stood, confused, and surrounded by fighting freedom fighters and SWATbots. Then, he remembered.

"Jennifer!" He whispered. He ran off, fast. When he reached the hospital hut, he stormed inside while a lightening bolt lit everything up. He realized no one was there.

"What the… J?!" He looked out of the window, just in time to see some SWATbots come out of Natalie's hut. Two were carrying Natalie, and two were carrying Jennifer. They were followed by Sleet and Dingo, Dingo transformed into a hover board, and Sleet was riding it.

"JENNIFER!!" He cried, grabbing Jennifer's backpack, which was laying on the bed, and stormed toward the door. When suddenly a SWATbot knocked it in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Priority one hedgehog! You are under a…" Manic barely heard it before he knocked it down, and continued running after the SWATbots, Sleet and Dingo. He ran through a crowd of fighting freedom fighters and SWATbots, and continued out in the jungle…

-v-v-v-v-

Robotnik watched as Sleet, Dingo, and some SWATbots landed in front of him, the SWATbots put Natalie and Jennifer down. He smiled evilly.

"Well, well! The human after all this time! And an extra guest, I see! Good work, Sleet!" He looked at both of them. Sleet cleared his throat.

"Perhaps… This is worth a little raise?" He asked.

"Not right now! Just throw those two into a cell and go back and lead the attack! Afterwards we'll have some work to do! We're gonna make history!" He pointed to Jennifer.

"You won't get away with this, creep!" Natalie said when the SWATbots carried them away. The SWATbots threw them into a cell, and when they sat up, Natalie noticed another figure, and recognized it immediately.

"Sandy!" She said. The figure raised its head, and looked at them, surprised.

"Nat! Jennifer! What are you two doing here?!" He asked as Natalie stormed over, and hugged him.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Jennifer said. He looked down in the ground.

"C… Couldn't it wait?" He asked.

Jennifer sighed. "I'm afraid Buttnik won't give us much time… He's desperate!"

-v-v-v-v-

Manic looked around in the light of another lightening bolt. He was able to see a giant air ship in the glades in front of him.

"Hang in there, J! I'm coming!" He whispered as he made his way through the last of the bushes. He was standing behind the tree, watching as Robotnik and a couple of SWATbots walked inside the ship.

'He might lead me right to J and Nat… But perhaps this is a trap..? Ah, it's worth a try, anyway!' He ran out of the bushes, still making sure no one saw him. When he got into the ship Robotnik stopped right in front of a cell, and he hid behind a crate, just before Robotnik turned around. He held his breath while Robotnik still looked at the crate. Then, Robotnik finally turned away, and Manic breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like you weren't that well protected, eh?" He said as he looked into the cell.

"I suggest you don't do anything stupid, Robotnik! If you roboticize Nat, Sandy or me, the freedom fighters will avenge us… Even you and your dumb force of SWATbots won't be able to stop all of the freedom fighters when they attack!" Jennifer's voice came from inside the cell.

Manic looked out from behind the crate. He saw Jennifer, sitting a little distance away from Sandy who was holding Natalie. Jennifer seemed to see him. He signed her to be quiet and a little smile appeared on her face while she nodded secretively. Robotnik laughed.

"We'll be able to get them all if I send you into battle when you're roboticized! The so-called freedom fighters would never harm you, and Manic wouldn't let them! The fool would be protecting a robot!" He said. Manic gritted his teeth. This was too much. He raised up, and ran out from his hiding place.

"No! I'd be protecting my friend!!" He shouted. Robotnik, the SWATbots, Sandy, Natalie, and Jennifer all turned to him, surprised.

"Well, well, well! The prince came for the girl! Looks like he forgot his white horse!" Robotnik said while the SWATbots walked towards Manic to grab him.

"I won't need it!" He kicked one of them down, and tripped the other one up. "Release them!" He pointed to the cell.

"I'm afraid I won't listen to the word of a hedgehog!"

"This time you will! I…" Manic suddenly just stared at him, silently.

"You what?! What are you looking at, hedgehog?!" Robotnik asked.

"Y… you're f… floating!" Manic said, pointing at him. Then, he looked at Jennifer. She had her eyes closed tightly, and her medallion was glowing.

"Don't be silly! I'm…" Robotnik was cut off when he noticed it too, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" He shouted.

'Manic! Pick the lock, would you?! I can't hold him up for forever!' Manic heard Jennifer's voice inside his head.

"Alright, J! Nice show!" He whispered. He found some tools in his fanny pack, ran over to the cell, and started picking the lock. A couple of seconds later, it was open.

"Go on! Escape!" He patted Natalie and Sandy on their backs.

"You sure you two can do it alone?" Natalie asked. Manic nodded.

"Yeah… Just go on! We'll catch up with you!" Then, he turned to Jennifer, "Let go, J! We need to get outta here!" He looked up at Robotnik.

"HEDGEHOG!!" He exclaimed as Natalie and Sandy ran off. Jennifer let Robotnik go, and he fell to the ground. Jennifer opened her eyes, and looked at Manic, exhausted.

"You alright, J?" He asked. She nodded yes.

"Yeah… Thanks to you!" She said, hugging him. Manic smiled, and put his arms around her.

"Ok… Let's get outta here!" He helped her to her feet. Suddenly some SWATbots broke in.

"Whoa! Let's go, J!" Manic started running. Jennifer tried to follow, but fell because of her broken leg. She yelped in pain.

"SEIZE HER!!" Robotnik shouted, pointing to Jennifer.

She tried to get up, but the leg made it impossible. "MAANIIC!" She cried.

Manic heard her, and stopped immediately. He turned around, and realized Jennifer wasn't behind him.

"J!!" He stormed back, through the bushes, and inside the airship. Jennifer was laying on the floor, trying to crawl backwards while the SWATbots came towards her.

"NOOO!!" He cried, ran over to the bots, and started kicking all of them. Others came, and he realized he couldn't fight them all. He ran over to Jennifer, and without really knowing what he was doing, he picked her up off the ground, ran out of the ship, and out in the jungle. Robotnik and the SWATbots stood back.

"GET THEM, YOU DOLTS!! I want them alive!!" Robotnik shouted.

Manic was still running with Jennifer in his arms. She opened her eyes, and realized what was going on. Then, she looked behind them, and saw the SWATbots come flying after them.

"Uhh… Manic! They're coming!!" She shouted.

"Don't worry, J! We're gonna make it!" He said, still running. Jennifer put her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes again, praying.


	11. Chapter 11

The village was one big battlefield. Sonic looked around and saw Natalie and Sandy come running, Sandy pulling Natalie with him by her hand.

"Guys!" Sonic ran over to them, "What's up? Where're Manic an' J?" He asked.

Natalie and Sandy looked at each other.

"Manic and Jennifer will come later… Jennifer, Sandy, and I were captured, but Manic rescued us, and we all escaped…" Natalie said.

"J has a broken leg! She wouldn't be able to run, and Manic wouldn't be able to run while carrying her!" Sonic looked at them both, "They…"

"SONIC!!" Sonia cut him off when more SWATbots came.

"Oh, jeez! Coming, sis!" He ran off. Sandy and Natalie started fighting too.

Suddenly, Sandy pulled out some sort of gun, and started firing on some bots nearby. They exploded at the same.

"Sandy! Where'd you get that?!" Sonic asked. Sandy smirked.

"You just gotta be prepared!" He shouted back. Suddenly, they were all surrounded, and no one was able to do anything.

"Freeze prisoners! You are under arrest!" One of the SWATbots said.

"One of those bad days, I guess!" Sonic muttered as he and all of the others put their hands in the air.

"SONIC!!" a voice suddenly shouted from the jungle. Everyone looked towards the voice, and saw Manic come running down the hill, carrying Jennifer. The SWATbots left the freedom fighters, and started running towards Manic and Jennifer. Sonic's jaw dropped open along with Sonia's and the other freedom fighters'

"WHOA!! I didn't know he had it in him!" Sonic said, pointing at Manic.

"Shut up, and help us out here!" Sonia said, running after the SWATbots along with the freedom fighters.

"Sonic! Catch!" Manic shouted, throwing something towards Sonic. Sonic caught it in the air. It was Jennifer's backpack.

"Way to go, bro!" He pulled four emeralds out of the backpack. A blinding light appeared, and Sonic was transformed into Super Sonic in a few seconds, "Let's show those bots!" He started flying towards the SWATbots, and smashed all of them into pieces.

"Hey, bro! A little help here, please!" Manic shouted. Sleet and Dingo were following close behind while he was still carrying Jennifer.

"Coming, Manic!" Sonic shouted back, leaving the rest of the SWATbots to the freedom fighters. He landed in front of Sleet and Dingo.

"What is that?!" Sleet pointed to him.

"Don't you remember your enemies, dog-breath? The blue wonder is here!" Sonic folded his arms.

"Blue? Er.. I'd say yellow." Dingo scratched his head.

"Shut up, and grab him! It's Sonic you fool!" Sleet said.

Sonic yawned. "I suggest you don't!" He tapped his foot, "Or else…" He watched Dingo come running towards him, "THIS will happen!" He stepped aside when Dingo jumped to grab him, and Dingo fell down, "Excuse me, Sleet-meat, but I gotta get going! Oh… And go tell Robotnik he's lost… Again, now and forever! Sayonara!" Sonic took off, knocking Sleet down on his way back. When he returned, there were no SWATbots left. All of them were smashed. Sonia stood, talking to Manic and Jennifer when Sonic landed beside them.

"Sonic! You're alright!" Sonia hugged him. Sonic turned blue again. The thunder disappeared, the moon came back, and lit everything up.

"Guys" He said, "we won!" He raised his hands, and everyone applauded. Only Sandy stood, just watching.

"Now I have no one!" He suddenly cried out. The applause stopped, and everyone looked at him. Natalie walked over, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you talking about? All of the freedom fighters are ok, Sandy!" She said.

"Samantha! My sister! She was the last unroboticized member of my family! Robotnik roboticized her because I… I…" He fell silent.

"Because you what?" Sonic asked. Sandy fell to his knees.

"I made a mistake! I worked for him!" He cried.

Everyone gasped, and Natalie stepped back.

"You gotta be kidding!" Sonic said.

Sandy shook his head no.

"I… I'm sorry… I just wanted to help Samantha, but… He just roboticized her! I really shouldn't have done this!" He hid his face in his hands. Everyone kept staring at him.

"Sandy… I…" Natalie sank down into a lump. He looked at her.

"Just say it, Natalie… You'll never talk to me again… I…"

"No, Sandy! You did this for your sister because she was the only one left… You tried to protect her… And that's who you are, that's the Sandy I like!" Natalie smiled at him softly while she knelt down in front of him.

He looked at her surprised. "So… You don't hate me?" He asked, quietly.

Natalie shook her head no, and let Sandy hug her.

"Nat?" somebody suddenly appeared from behind nearby a tree. Everyone turned to see a black cat, a male of Sandy's height, step out. Natalie got up immediately.

"Petey?!" She asked. The other cat nodded, "PETEY!" Natalie stormed over and hugged him.

"Wow, we've had some major reunions today!" Manic said, while holding Jennifer.

"I'm so glad you're back Petey! Everything seems to be torn apart, and I…." Natalie said, but Petey cut her off.

"I know Nat… But you've done a great job… We'll just need to rebuild that's all… No one's been killed!" He looked around at all of the freedom fighters.

Sonic, Manic, Jennifer, and Sonia looked at each other.

"Y'know what guys? This actually got me thinkin'! Remember our mission?" Sonic asked.

Sonia snapped her fingers.

"Oh… Ask this group to join the underground resistance?" She asked.

Sonic nodded yes. "Exactamundo!" He walked off, towards Petey, "Excuse me… but can I ask you a question?" He tapped Petey on his shoulder.

Petey turned to him and gasped. "Prince Sonic?! I…" He looked around.

"It's alright, Pete… I'd…"

"Please, don't call me Pete… Uh, I don't really like that, sir." Petey cut him off. Sonic snickered.

"Alright… First, just act naturally… We're all freedom fighters, right? And, now, to the question: We'd really like you and the freedom fighters to come with us… We have a HQ in Southern Mobius, not far from Robotropolis. You won't have to rebuild, and Robotnik won't know where you are!" He said. Petey looked at Natalie.

"Well… Waddya say Nat?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders, and looked to the rest of the freedom fighters.

"Well?"

They all started applauding. Petey turned to Sonic.

"I guess that says everything! We'll join!" He winked. Sonic walked over beside Manic, Sonia, and Jennifer, looking at all of the freedom fighters.

"Looks like this mission's accomplished, eh?" He pointed to them all.

"Yeah! Man, I love my job!" Manic pulled Jennifer close.

"Well… Let's show it's accomplished!" Sonic transformed his medallion to his guitar, and turned to the others when they sparked their medallions too, "In our way!"


	12. Chapter 12

Song: YOU CAN DO ANYTHING- - SONIC CD

MANIC: 10-10-

SONIC: Y'can go again!

MANIC: 9-9-

SONIC: Don't fall behind!

MANIC: 8-8-

SONIC: Say, don't be late!

MANIC: 7-7 -

SONIC: Destination heaven!

MANIC: 6-5 -

SONIC: So stay alive!

MANIC: 4-3-

SONIC: Now it's you & me!

MANIC: 2-1-

SONIC: We're gonna have fun!

Excalibar -

MANIC: It's not that far!

What do y'make -

SONIC: Hey Give & Take!

Goin' Home -

MANIC: Time Zone!

Check out Egg -

SONIC: He's never alone!

Leather 'n' Lace -

MANIC: Getting in Place!

What do y'get - Say -

SONIC: Fast Jet!

Doom Room -

MANIC: Cosmic Zoom!

Heads up Jake:

SONIC & MANIC: It's Sonic Boom!

SONIA & JENNIFER: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior-

Toot Toot Sonic Warrior!

SONIA: Your hour is never at hand

You've got the power to save the land!

SONIC: Take a little chance -

MANIC: slip on thru,

SONIC: You 'gotta survive no matter what you do

MANIC: you gotta do for you!

SONIA & JENNIFER: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior -

Toot Toot Sonic Warrior!

SONIA: The power is in your mind

To shake the planets and conquer time!

SONIA & JENNIFER: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior -

JENNIFER: Deep in Space and Time.

SONIA & JENNIFER: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior -

JENNIFER: forever in your mind.

Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive,

'cause if you try, you can do anything!

SONIA & JENNIFER: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior -

JENNIFER: Always takes a chance.

SONIA & JENNIFER: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior -

JENNIFER: Never says he can't.

Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive,

'cause if you try, you can do anything!

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic bowed, and everyone started applauding again while Sonia, Manic, and Jennifer slapped each other a high-five. Sonic transformed his instrument back into his medallion, and walked over to Sandy who still stood, staring at all of them.

"It's not too late to sign on to be a freedom fighter, Sandy! 'Cause if you try, you can do anything!" He patted Sandy on the shoulder.

"Sandy?" Natalie came over to Sonic's side.

Sandy looked at them for a moment. "I… I'll do it!" He said.

"YES!!" Natalie flew over, and hugged him.

Sonic walked back to his siblings. "Guys… We really did some extremely good work this time!"

"Yeah, we surely did, but… How are we gonna get home?" Manic asked.

Sonic thought for a moment. "Eh… Good question." He said.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Wait! You can borrow one of our planes! We have enough for you and the other freedom fighters as well! It's no problem!" Petey broke in. Sonic breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Pete… Uh, I mean, Petey! Well, I guess all we need to do now is to pack up and get going! I'm sure the guys down there are waiting for us!"

-v-v-v-v-

Robotnik saw Sleet and Dingo come running back, short of breath.

"You useless morons can't do anything right! Those stupid hedgehogs won again! All because of you! We're going back now!" He turned around, and walked into the airship.

"Looks like we won't get that raise." Sleet said, "I'm TIRED of this job!" He kicked a piece of metal away, and he and Dingo followed Robotnik into the airship.

"Oh, by the way! I'll take 10 from your pay! Perhaps this will make you two win next time!" Robotnik said.

"I hate my life!" Sleet muttered as they took off, leaving the Floating Island.

-v-v-v-v-

About three weeks later, everyone seemed to be doing fine in the Underground HQ. The resistance was strong now, and Robotnik almost didn't have any factories left. Inside, Blade's clinic, Jennifer and Manic sat, waiting.

"I hope he'll say it's alright! I hope!" Jennifer said. Manic laid his hand on her shoulder.

"He will… I'm sure! Just take it easy, J! Everything's gonna be alright!" He said. Blade opened the door.

"Oh… J! Nice to see you again! Come in!" He walked into the clinic again.

"Go on!" Manic nodded to the room. Jennifer looked at him for the last time, took her crutches, and walked into the room. Blade closed the door behind her.

"Well… We'll need to get the bandage off, so if you'll sit down." He pointed to a chair. Jennifer sat down, and Blade started taking the bandage off. When it was done, Blade looked at the leg.

"Alright… It actually looks better than I thought! You've practiced walking?" He asked. Jennifer blushed.

"Yeah… I know you told me I shouldn't… But I really couldn't just sit still anymore, it drove me crazy… So I practiced when everyone was out on a mission. I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed. Blade chuckled to himself.

"It actually made things better for you! But next time, listen to the doctor… It may not turn out this way again, J! Anyway, it's fine, you won't need the crutches anymore!" He nodded to the crutches. Jennifer smiled.

"You mean… I'll be able to go on missions again?" She asked. Blade shook his head no.

"I suggest you wait a week or two… If something goes wrong in Robotropolis and you fall, you could break your leg again easily … In the meantime, you can do anything you want, but don't work yourself up. If you train, it'll be alright in less than a week. I guarantee!" He said. Jennifer's smile widened.

"Oh, thanks Blade! You're the best doc ever, man!" She said. "It's alright! I think Manic's waiting for you!"

Manic looked up when the door to the clinic room opened, and Jennifer came out. Without crutches, without anyone to support her. Walking. He got up. "J! You're walking!" He said.

Jennifer nodded, and he stormed over, and hugged her, tight. "Blade says it's alright… As long as I train, and I don't work myself up… But I can't go on missions." She sighed.

"Hey, so what?! YOU'LL be going on missions again soon, and at least you're able to walk now! Dude, it's great!" Manic said, still holding her.

Jennifer half smiled, and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"I am, J! Listen, let's go tell sis and bro! Aw, man! This is great!" He took her hand, and the two went off.

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic and Sonia both looked up from their argument when Manic and Jennifer walked into the room, Jennifer walking without her crutches.

"J! I thought Blade said you should stay off that leg!" Sonia said.

Jennifer shook her head no, smiling at Manic. "Well… Actually, he's just told me it'd be ok to walk! As long as I train and I don't work myself up in any way. So I'm up and around again!" She said while Manic put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, J! Cool, but if Manic still believes you've got telepathic powers, Blade's got more work to do!" Sonic winked.


	13. Chapter 13

Manic and Jennifer looked at each other.

"Well, actually, I do have the skills, Sonic." Jennifer sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, right!" Sonic put his feet on the table, and leaned back, closing his eyes. Sonia looked at all of them.

"Well… Am I the only one here who hasn't understood a word anyone's said in the past five minutes?" She folded her arms. Jennifer turned back to Manic.

_'You want me to show them?'_ She asked through her mind.

Manic nodded secretively.

"Anyway, I gotta see it before I believe it!" Sonic looked at both of them from across the table. Jennifer looked at him for a moment, only focusing on him.

_'Is this proof enough?'_ He suddenly heard Jennifer's voice, and almost overturned the chair. He then looked at Jennifer, _'It's true, Sonic!' _She smiled.

Sonic looked at her, strange. She wasn't SAYING anything.

"Heh… Alright, there, ya guys got me! Now, what's the trick?" He asked, laughing kinda nervous.

"Well… There IS no trick Sonic." Jennifer replied.

"What's going on here?!" Sonia demanded.

"I heard her inside my head, I swear!" Sonic pointed to Jennifer.

Both she and Manic snickered when Sonia shook her head, rolling her eyes, and sighed.

"IT'S true, Sonia… I'm able to contact people over a long distance, make shields, lift stuff and perhaps even more! Aleena told me… My medallion is the source of these powers!" She watched as Sonia's jaw dropped open.

"You're serious?!" She asked. Jennifer nodded yes.

"What did I say?" Sonic folded his arms in triumph.

"Well, you were the one who didn't believe us before!" Manic said, still snickering.

"Ah, never mind that! At least we've got some powers Buttnik and his pet goons aren't gonna like! Man, it's gonna be so cool!" Sonic patted Jennifer on her back. She and Manic looked at each other.

"I think they already know I have them… Robotnik does, anyway." Jennifer said. Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Yeah! When Nat, Sandy and J were locked up, J lifted Buttnik up! He surely knows, and he's probably already told Sleet and Dingo when they took off… No big surprise for him." Manic explained.

"Wow… Hey, think about what you're able to do even if he knows? It's great, anyway!" Sonia nodded to Jennifer, "Anyways, how are you doing it? Could you try again?" She asked.

Jennifer nodded yes. Then, she started looking straight at a pencil, and concentrated. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then, quite suddenly, the pencil was lifted from the table without anyone even touching it. Everyone looked at Jennifer who just sat down, looking at the pencil while her medallion was glowing. A moment later, it stopped glowing, and the pencil fell down. Jennifer held the medallion up in front of her eyes.

"Whoops… Looks like it's drained." She said, looking to her friends, "Sorry, no more show-off." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, that's great! You'll be able to send a SWATbot flying into a wall if you practice the mental parts! I read about this in school!" Sonia smirked, "That would actually help us a lot on missions!"

-v-v-v-v-

Later, in the evening, everyone seemed to be relaxing. Manic, Jennifer, Sonic and Sonia were talking with some other freedom fighters, showing Jennifer's new skills, and Sandy was walking around, looking for Natalie. He found her sitting in one of the gardens outside, looking at the stars.

"Hey, Nat." He walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

"Hi… Beautiful night, isn't it?" She smiled at him. He smiled back, and nodded.

"It sure is… Pretty clear too." He looked to the sky. Suddenly, he noticed Natalie was sitting, leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. First, he seemed surprised, then, he laid his arm around her.

"I wonder how much Robotnik gets to destroy before this war is over… It doesn't make any sense." She said, quietly.

"I'm sure we'll get him, Nat… I'm sure." Sandy laid his other arm around her too while they looked at each other. Then, suddenly, they kissed. It lasted for a long time. After several seconds, they let go, still looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sure we'll get him, Nat. Someday. I love you." Sandy whispered

**THE END!**

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_**

ALLLRIIIGHT!! Thanks for reading this fanfic, and I hope you liked it as much as I liked to write it… I don't even wanna THINK of how much time I've used on it! This is my longest fanfic ever, and the first one I've written in my new writing style, YAY! Anyway, thanks to Lisa Hogan for letting me use her characters (Sandy Shagwell, Petey the Cat, Natalie the Cat, and Blade Marcathur), thanks to Kari Gage for correcting this REEEAAALLY long fanfic, and thanks to EVERYONE else who's helped me! Alright, if you've got questions, suggestions, or any kind of feedback or requests, you can e-mail me all other characters ask me for their email… This is the last story so hope you enjoyed it. See ya all!

**_JANNI!!_**J


End file.
